Dtale!Error404
Dtale!Error404 is a Determined Version of Error404 from SHADIKAL15. He has a slightly Different Backstory to fit in with the Scheme. Story 1 and 2 lived happily in Undertale 2.0. They were in a timeline without Humans, So no Genocide or Pacifist could occur. Eventually, Alphys worked out a Working DT solution, allowing Monsters the Powers of Humans. They thought they could finally break the Barrier and leave, but the DT couldn't do that for them. Soon, Someone named Infected killed everyone. They did it quite easily. Then he got to 1 and 2. 1 was uncertain of fighting Dtale!Mix!Sans, as he seemed too strong. But 2 was going to kill him for what he did to their World. Being Determined, and having better abilities, it wasn't hard for 1 to be convinced to fight Dtale!Mix. When Infected Arrived, he asked what their name's were, but they didn't respond. Infected asked a Second time and still no Answer. Then Infected Charged. 1 and 2 fought with all their Will and DETERMINATION, but it wasn't enough. While they were taking a break, Dtale!Mix Killed 1. 2 was too busy in grief to notice the Knife in his Chest. Grief turned into Denial. Denial became Anger. And with anger, 2 tore open a rift in time and Space, into the VOID. The Void was uninhabitable, but 2 wasn't going to let that get to him. He grabbed Infected Wrestling the Axe off him, then threw him in to the VOID and then jumped in after Infected. He punched Infected until Infected was Dazed. As Infected tried to regain his bearings, 2 Hacked the Void, driving himself Insane, only to gain immense Strength and Durability. Then, he hacked his File. He altered his Name and made himself ???? but as he tried to accept the Changes, an Error occured, and his name Reset to Error404. It said ERR_404 NAME NOT FOUND, but he happily took the name Error404. He tore his Face apart, Side effect of Insanity. Now to kill Infected. He grabbed the Code Strings, and lassoed Infected. Then he Pulled Infected Close, and whispered; "My Name's Error404", Then he tore him Apart, Limb From Limb. Infected would Return, due to his DT (And Plot Armor because he's a key point in Stories to come) but 404 was now even with him. 404 returned to his destroyed world, half of it was his fault for hacking the Void, but he was going to Fix it, even if it killed him. Profile Appearance Dtale!404 wears a red Jacket with Blue Symbols in random places. The contrast between the 2 colours make him look more Glitchy too. He has black Shorts, which have red 4's on it. He has a '4' on his right side of his Jacket, a '0' on his Shirt and another '4' on his Left side of his jacket. Together, it spells '404'. He wears black socks and blue Slippers with red Lines that Glitch into random Areas. He has his Hood up too. He has a red and Blue Left Eye, constantly in battle Mode and a red Right Eye. His blood streaming down his Skull is a weird Shade of purple and he has blue teeth. Personality Dtale!404 is Insane, Grief-Stricken and Lazy. He is also Determined. He's mean to people he doesn't know, and he will flinch at the Number 1 or the Name Alpha. He hates most Papyrus' excluding any Swap!Papyrus, any Shift!Papyrus or any Papyrus who has survived a Genocide or World-destruction. He hates any Fell Character of any Kind, However. And he hates the Dust!Verse in general as it reminds him of Infected. Powers Bones These are black and Glitchy, however on some occasions they can be Red or pink. They deal the same amount of damage, regardless of Colour and do not inflict poison on you, but will ignore Invincibility Frames and will Harm you for as long as you are being hit by the Bone. Error Blasters These Blasters don't Glitch, but they are Either Black or Red, Damage is the Same regardless of Colour and they Ignore Invincibility Frames. DMG Rating is 50. Dark DETERMINED Blasters These Blasters are Vibrantly Red, Glitch occasionally and have empty Eyes. They have a high damage rating, one that is Incalculable and inflict you with Poison and will ignore Invincibility Frames. Shortcut Dtale!404 can 'Teleport' to anywhere he Pleases. There is no Distance Limit. If he teleports to a place in which someone is in a 10 meter Vicinity of, They will take Damage as Lightning Strikes the Exact location he appears in and a shockwave erupts from that Epicentre, going out 10 meters. That's how people get hurt if he teleports to them. AU Jump As usual, He can jump from AU to AU, but he prefers not to in case he runs into Infected, and so he Prefers to send Error!Dtale!Sans out to do his Dirty Work. RESET Dtale!404 can RESET a timeline. However, in doing so, he won't disrupt the timeline he RESET. Instead, He makes a Branched Timeline, which starts from the beginning, but the Timeline he RESET over continues like normal. F.I.N.A.L.B.R.E.A.T.H This is his Final form before he 'dies'. When he is weakened too much and is on the Verge of death, the Dtale!Multiverse (Sub-Multiverse, Inside of the AU Multiverse) will Supply him with any Power he Requires. He becomes 1,000,000 Times Stronger since all the Code is filled with DETERMINATION. More about this Soon. More Powers coming Soon. Weaknesses None Discovered Relationships Error!Dtale!Sans He met Error!Dtale!Sans in a broken Timeline that Error was travelling to. He was following Unknown!Sans, as usual, but He got Mixed up and went to the wrong AU. He Saw Dtale!404, scanning Things. Normally, 404 would Flee the scene, but something about Error!Dtale!Sans stuck out to him, and he stayed. They stared at each other for a while. 404 saw Error about to summon a Glitched Blaster, but 404 gestured to a Dark DETERMINED Blaster Right behind Error all ready to Fire. Error laughed maniacally and greeted 404 with a Handshake. They talked for a while, Getting to know each other Peacefully. 404 then decided to tell Error about his world he plans to rebuild. Error jumped at the idea of being able to help. After talking, 404 told Error to retrieve Codes for him as he follows Unknown Around. So now Error will follow Unknown, but have a Purpose to be somewhere as well. 404 will get more relationships soon, but I have way too many unfinished Projects that I need to sort out before completing any other ones. Trivia * Dtale!404 is The Second Strongest Dtale!AU without SOUL Power. If you take away any SOUL Powered AU's out of the Equation, the list of Strongest is Determinaclans, Dtale!404, Reaper!Dtale!Sans, Geno!Dtale!Sans, and so on. But that's only the list of the Strongest Good Guys. The Bad Guys have a Different List. * Dtale!Error404 is the Second Known AU without a SOUL. The First was Ink!Dtale!Sans. The third one is UnDtale!Sans, even though He does still have Some of his SOUL left, but it's not enough to be considered a SOUL, so he's marked as SOULless.